Diamond Knights
The Diamond Knights are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. This chapter, unlike their predecessors and fellow successors, is only semi-adherent to the ''Codex Astartes''. Despite being a young chapter they have fought many battles on behalf of the Imperium and are on constant crusade to defend Mankind from all who would do them harm. History The Diamond Knights were founded in the closing days of the Indomitus Crusade. Their Chapter Master, Marcus Lucullus was a Captain in the Unnumbered Sons and displayed great leadership and skills in battle. As such he was commanded by Lord Guilliman to establish the Chapter. Immedietly after the Chapter was built Marcus chose to lead under the title of Lord Commander to honour his Primarch and proclaimed a crusade against all enemies of Mankind. Chapter Homeworld As a fleet-based Chapter, the Diamond Knights have no official homeworld. Instead, their fortress-monastery is situated onboard the star fort Diamond Keep. The rest of the Chapter serves aboard the fleet of Strike Cruisers and Battle Barges that were assigned to the Diamond Knights when the Chapter was founded. Notable Campaigns *'The Bastion Crusade (Unknown date. M42):' The current campaign the chapter is engaged in alongside their fellow chapter the Tempest Wolves. The conflict was started to secure the rear of the forces heading to Vigilus and allowing them to focus on winning that conflict. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *'Lord Commander (Chapter Master and First Captain)' *'Commander (Captain)' *'Sub-Commander (Lieutenant)' Specialist Ranks *'Loremaster (Chief Librarian)' *'Keeper (Epistolary)' *'Bishop (Master of Sanctity)' Order of Battle Specialist Formations Diamond Paladins: The Diamond Paladins are the elite warriors of the Chapter, (equivelant to 1st Company veterans.) Most of the current Diamond Paladins are veterans of the bloodiest battles of the Indomitus Crusade and equipped with the finest crafted weapons the Chapter has too offer. Paladin Dreadnoughts: The Paladin Dreadnoughts are the Chapter's equivelant of Venerable Dreadnoughts, although they are typically Paladins who have been entombed in ornate Redemptor Dreadnoughts. Combat Doctrine Deep Striking is a key part of the Chapter's combat doctrine and it mainly conists of deploying melee squads with ranged support from Hellblasters, Aggressors and Intercessors. This is seen extensively in the second and third companies, both companies have at least one intercessor squaad that are equiped for melee combat alongside their Inceptor and Reiver squads. Siege Wafare is another key part of the Diamond Knight combat doctrine, their favoured defensive tactic is the infamous "Steel Rain" tactic, which involves keeping a percentage of the company in orbit as reserves in order to make use of coordinated defensive deep strikes. That being said the Diamond Knights do at times adhere to the combat doctrine of the Codex Astartes. Chapter Culture The Diamonds Knights culture is centered around a code of honour that was put into play at the Chapter's founding. This code dictates that a Battle-brother is to refrain from acts that are deemed as dishonourable, for example abandoning civilians to die when such a disaster can be avoided. The code also forbids the Chapter from refusing calls for aid from fellow Imperial assets, the only exception to this is if members of the Chapter are either pre-occupired with an engagment or are not close enough to repsond in time. One of the few exceptions to this code is the Reivers' use of stealth to enter combat, it is overlooked due to the lighter armor that is worn by Reivers. Chapter Recruitment The Diamond Knights primarily recruit from the Aetius sub-sector of the Segmentum Pacificus, their trails are almost identical to that of the Ultramarines. When the Neophyte is recruited into the Chapter he is taught the Chapter's code of honour and that honour is a quintessential trait of a Space Marine; and that if a Space Marine dies in service to the Imperium and with his honour intact then his life had true meaning. Chapter Gene-Seed Being both Primaris Marines and descendants of the Ultramarines, the Diamond Knights gene-seed is very stable and shows little signs of mutations. However the Chapter has been known to be obssessed with proving their worth in battle, and some of their members have been known to be paranoid about the opinions of older Space Marines; as a result of these rather drastic traits many have therorized that the Chapter's gene-seed somehow developed a defect or may have been tampered with upon inception. Notable Diamond Knights *'Lord Commander Marcus Lucullus': Chapter Master of the Diamond Knights. Despite the chapter's recent founding, Lucullus has seen more than his fair share of combat; he sets a fine example of leadership in these dark times. Marcus is more hands on then the average Chapter Master, at times chosing to lead from the front. *'Commander Atreus': Commander of the second company and second-in-command of the chapter. Although young for his role, Atreus has already garnered a reputation as a feared and fearless warrior, to the point were various Imperial Guardsmen tremble at the mere mention of his name. *'Commander Marius': Commander of the third company. He gained notoriaty as a Lieutenant in the Unnumbered Sons during the Indomitus Crusade. He would later be among the first to join Lord Commander Lucullus in building the Diamond Knights and has since gone on to lead the third company to many victories. *'Bishop Cotys': Master of Sanctity and chief advisor to Lord Commander Lucullus. Known for his piety towards the Emperor and his hatred to any and all enemies of Mankind, even former enemies. He is also the Chapter's foremost expert on Xenos artifacts. *'Loremaster Dorian': Chief Librarian and a very powerful psyker. Dorian is argubly the wiset of all Diamond Knights as such many have come to him for advise in times of need. Dorian takes the name of his title very seriously and has gone out of his way to seek any lore possibly; from painstakingly recording every moment possible in the Chapter's history to accuring knowledge of enemies of the Imperium to gathering knowledge of other Astartes Chapters. *'Sub-Commander Lukos': Second-in-command and Company Champion of the third company. Throughout his service to the Chapter and the Imperium, Lukos has earned many honours such as the Iron Halo and Victory Laurels. Many of the Chapter's young battle-brothers have come to idolise Lukos and consider him to be the Chapter's greatest warrior. *'Chiron': Master of the Forge and argubly one of the greatest Primaris Techmarines to ever be trained by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Chapter Fleet Diamond Keep (Fortress-monastery) Pure Diamond (Battle-barge): Chapter flagship Flawless Gem (Battle-barge) Precious Stone (Battle-barge) Guilliman's Wrath (Battle-barge): Venerable Battle-barge, currently attached to the 3rd Company. Invictus (Strike Cruiser) Chimaera (Strike Cruiser) Judicator (Strike Cruiser) Pious Seeker (Strike Cruiser) Apostle of Truth (Strike Cruiser) Pilgrim (Strike Cruiser) Excalibur (Strike Cruiser) Vigilant Knight (Vanguard Cruiser) Claymore (Strike Cruiser) Cuirass (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Relics Diamond Smasher: A Master-Crafted Thunder Hammer, said to be forged the volcanic foundries of Mars itself. This great weapon was gifted by Chapter Master Calgar upon the Diamond Knights founding. The Hammer is currently wielded by Lord Commander Lucullus, many see it as the Lord Commander's badge of office. Chapter Appearance The Diamond Knights primarily wear black coloured power armour with yellowish-gold on the shoulder pauldron trim. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also yellow-ish gold in colour. The Chapter's Librarians, Apothecaries and Techmarines also wear black armor; although they wear either robes or tabards in the colours of the department, (e.g. Techmarines were red robes and Librarians were blue). Chapter Badge The Diamond Knights Chapter badge is a stylised red coloured lozenge (diamond) centered upon a field of black. Chapter Relations 'Allies' Aetius Conclave: An Inquisitorial Conclave based in the Aetius Sector, as the Diamond Knights use the Sector as their primary recruiting grounds; they have been know to work closley with the Conclave and at times lent a number of marines to an Inquisitor's retinue. Notable Quotes By the Diamond Knights About the Diamond Knights Feel free to add your own Trivia Full credit for the art used on this page goes to Algrim Whitefang The Bastion Crusade is a planned collaboration between TheUnholyEmperor and Yaminogaijin Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors